1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension cords and more specifically it relates to an extension cord storage and dispensing system for conveniently dispensing, accumulating and storing various lengths of one or more extension cords without significant entanglement occurring.
Extension cords vary in length from 6 feet to over 100 feet. Extension cords are utilized to provide electrical power to locations not reachable by an electrical device's power cord. Consumers typically purchase shorter extension cords, such as 25 feet in length, to accommodate a majority of their electrical power needs. Consumers generally purchase long extension cords, such as 100 feet in length, to provide electrical power to locations far away from a conventional electrical outlet.
Hence, most consumers have both short and long extension cords to accommodate their needs. One common problem with long extension cords is that they become entangled and are difficult to store. Another problem with extension cords is that they are difficult to store or dispense without tangling of the cord occurring. Another problem is that long extension cords are not desirable to use in short spans such as 10-15 feet because of the amount of excess cord laying about the work site which can be extremely dangerous. Another problem is that many conventional outlets are at least four feet above the ground, hence requiring the complete unwrapping of the extension cord to allow the male end to be electrically coupled to the conventional outlet. Also, purchasing a plurality of extension cords of various lengths can be relatively expensive for the consumer. Hence, there is a need for a storage and dispensing device that will allow a user to easily dispense, windup and store without entanglement occurring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension cords have been in use for years. Typically, the consumer will purchase both short and long extension cords to accommodate all of their needs. These extension cords are generally stored upon a single bracket attached to a wall, wrapped upon a stationary holder or simply laid upon a floor. These methods of storage result in the extension cords becoming entangled with one another making it difficult to dispense, accumulate and store the extension cords without the burden of untangling them.
With conventional holders, the extension cord is merely wrapped about a post with one end of the extension cord surrounded by the remaining length of the extension cord. To effectively utilize both ends of the extension cord, the entire extension cord must be unwrapped regardless of the length of extension cord required. In addition, dispensing, accumulating and storing the extension cord can be extremely burdensome for the user. Hence, there is a need for a cord dispensing and storage device that conveniently dispenses, accumulates and stores various lengths of one or more extension cords without significant entanglement occurring.
Examples of attempted extension cord storage and dispensing devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,563 to Vitale; 4,261,529 to Sandberg et al; 3,626,495 to Bastian; 4,061,290 to Harrill; 4,244,536 to Harrill; 4,466,581 to Hill; and 3,837,448 to Hagstrom are all illustrative of such prior art.
Vitale (U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,563) discloses an extension cord storage device. Vitale specifically teaches a cross member base, two equally spaced vertical posts extending upwardly from the cross member base, an upper bar attached to the vertical posts, a handle attached to the upper bar, and a partition member secured to the center of the vertical posts thereby creating two spools that have an equal height.
Sandberg et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,529) teaches string storage device. Sandberg et al specifically teaches a device for storing ropes having an elongate body with a pair of horns extending from opposite ends thereof and a pair of notches within the ends of the elongate body for capturing rope after spooled about the horns.
Bastian (U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,495) discloses a tangle free wire holder. More specifically, Bastian teaches two opposing V-shaped notches within an elongated body with a pair of slotted holes for locking a rope or other structure within.
Harrill (U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,290) discloses an extension cord reel and case. Harrill teaches a hollow cylindrical body open at one end, a stub shaft, and a wire spool having a fixed inner end flange rotatably journaled on the stub shaft.
Hill (U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,581) discloses a cable holder. Hill teaches a casing, a pair of annular housing elements mounted for rotation relative to the casing, and wherein each of the annular housing elements have central hub portions which abut and are locked together for joint rotation.
Hagstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,448) discloses a line cord caddy. Hagstrom teaches a spool having an extension cord wound upon and being encased within a stand-up type cover having a handgrip extending therefrom.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, none of them are suitable for conveniently dispensing, accumulating and storing various lengths of one or more extension cords without significant entanglement occurring. Conventional methods of storage and dispensing of long extension cords become entangled within the many feet of the extension cord, and do not allow effective utilization of both ends of the extension cord while still wrapped upon the storage device. Hence, there is a need for a storage and dispensing device that allows simultaneous dispensing lengths of both ends of the extension cord while a portion of the extension cord is retained orderly wrapped on the storage device.
In these respects, the extension cord storage and dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing, accumulating and storing various lengths of one or more extension cords without significant entanglement occurring.